Every Time We Touch
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: Santana and Rachel visit Lima, Rachel surprisingly had enough courage to go back to that town. Rated M: Language, Sexual Themes. Ship: Pezberry. This is a rewrite of my first one shot, extended and more detailed.


Santana and Rachel had decided to visit Lima after being gone in New York, it has been a year since Finn's death and all Rachel could think was about her first Broadway gig as a lead on West Side Story, and likewise Santana was an extra which didn't bother her as much as Rachel did bragging about it.

"_Dear God would she just shut the f__u__ck up.." _was playing in Santana's head for the most part, they got to a hotel in Lima by Rachel's demand and decided to save money by getting one room.

The downside was the fact there was only one bed and Rachel hogged the entire thing with her pillows, Santana had to unwillingly sleep on the couch that was in there.

A few days had passed since they arrived in Lima and Santana was already about to rip some hair remembering how annoying Rachel was.

"I am debating on my role as Maria, what makeup should I use, do I request a bouquet of flowers?" Rachel had rambled on and on about Broadway, it's just a major theater place right? How could it mean so much to her? Santana stood up, walking out of their hotel room she slammed the door.

"For fucks sake!" she had had enough of Rachel and her obsession with bragging about her lead role, it wasn't THAT big of a deal in Santana's eyes and she couldn't take anymore of Rachel making it as such.

Santana slammed herself on a couch at the end of the hallway looking out of the window, she felt more and more worse for some unknown reason. It's not like she has a lot of love for Rachel.. Or does she?

Rachel pacing left and right in the room, contemplating as to why Santana freaked out the way she did. "Maybe she is just jealous of how successful I am.." She spoke softly as she paced.

"I wish she would act concerned about me.." Santana said to herself feeling more sad. "I am important too.. Right?"

The diva decided to walk over to Santana, approaching her then pulled her up angrily. "Why the hell did you leave Santana? I thought we were frien-"

"_WAP!"_

Santana slapped Rachel across the face with all her might, it cracked so loud that it cause other people to peek out their doors to look at what the sound was.

"We are practicing a play.." Santana softly spoke which caused everyone else to shut their doors.

Rachel looked at Santana with serious eyes. "F-Friends.."

"Oh NOW we are friends?" Santana chuckled a bit. "All you have done since getting that damn role was brag about it, saying nothing about the fact I am an extra, you could spare some sympathy since you know I did work practically twice as hard to audition and still got the shit end of the bargain!" Santana said before walking past Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You could have gotten somewhere Santana."

Santana looked over at Rachel with evil eyes. "Not everyone can be born with a fucking library of musicals like you, some people like me have to work their asses off and still get nothing!" Santana yelled then stormed away from Rachel going into their hotel room.

"_Oh hell no, first of all storming away is my thing, and how dare you tell me I didn't work hard for the __roles I get.."_ Rachel growled under her breath and stormed back into their hotel room, catching Santana by surprise.

"What do you wa-" she got cut off by Rachel gripping her shirt.

"You listen here dammit. I do work hard for my auditions, I am up night in and night out studying plays, movies, soundtracks, constantly! What the hell do you do that even comes close to deserving to be anything more than an extra?" barked the diva with a vicious tone of voice.

Santana was speechless, she really did not know what to say which was unlike her to feel. She looked over to the side feeling embarrassed. "I.. Uh.." was all she could utter before getting interrupted.

"What.. The Fuck.. Do you do, to claim you deserve being more.." Rachel once again barked before shoving Santana onto the bed, turning her body away to leave the room.

"I was watching you.." Santana confessed softly.

Rachel walked back to the Latina, her eyes glaring at the other woman in the room. "You were what..?"

Santana's face lit up, she slowly crawled backwards in a bit of fear. "I-I.. I was watching your every movement.. Whenever you practice that is.. I wasn't thinking about the play to be honest, I was thinking about.. You.." she further confessed.

"Okay I don't know what kind of game you're playing but you need to stop, or else I'm afraid we can't be-" Rachel was in the middle of demanding before her heart warmed up, beating at a fast pace..

Santana Lopez.. Was kissing Rachel Berry..

Rachel stood still for a while, letting Santana finish up with the kiss. As soon as she broke the kiss, Rachel slightly leaned forward a bit, but quickly repositioned herself. Both girls faces were indeed red and warm, silence.. That's all that was there for a few moments.

"Rachel.. I am so sorry.. I don't- mmph!" Santana had gotten interrupted herself, this time by Rachel's soft kiss.

It didn't take them long to rid themselves of their clothes as Santana took dominance over the diva. Normally she would go straight to feeling, but she didn't this time, she wanted to enjoy Rachel in her entirety. Slowly she traced her lips around each breast, kisses becoming softer which further aroused Rachel.

Moans released from the diva's body while Santana dabs her tongue against Rachel's skin, moving from her waist up to her chest. "T-This doesn't feel like the typical Santana sex.." Rachel softly spoke, causing Santana to move up to where their faces were close.

"That's because you're not a typical girl.. And what we are doing isn't typical fucking.." Santana replied pressing down against Rachel, their breasts pushing against each other, Santana rubbed her upper body against the other woman.

Whimpers could be heard from Rachel, not of pain, but of ecstasy. She was more into Santana than she ever would have guessed. _"G-God.. Santana.."_

The Latina licked around Rachel's neck, slowly yet she pressed her tongue more against Rachel's skin. Her muscles started to tense up, body beginning to shiver with each lash that Santana's tongue applies, it was beginning to be too much, too soon.

"P-Please, I want you inside me.." Rachel had moaned out with a needing tone, in the midst of her moan she gently slid her fingers inside of Santana.

Santana bit her lip, gently moving her hips against Rachel's fingers, she slowly moved her fingers inside Rachel, sucking on the diva's neck.

Grinding, bucking, moaning. Those three things were done and heard between the two women, Santana smirking as she went down towards Rachel's hips, licking at her area slowly.

Light squeaks of pleasure was heard from Rachel, as she began to arch her back, moving her hips to Santana's tongue.

"I can't.. I can't.. Ahh.." Rachel moaned even more, her face a bright red as she gives in to an orgasm.

Santana partially looked up at the exhausted Rachel. "You never had this kind of pleasure before.. Have you?" she asked with a blush.

Rachel shook her head slowly, feeling embarrassed about her answer.

"Lay on your stomach.." the Latina demanded, Rachel did what Santana said.

Santana gently kissing up Rachel's back, making her shiver with each kiss. With a soft chuckle she ran her hands over Rachel's arms, interlocking their fingers, Santana placing a soft kiss against Rachel's back, smiling a bit more. "Auntie Snix likes your body Rachel.. Your skin so soft, and when you tense up, it's cute.."

"T-Thank you.. San.. What does this mean for you..?" Rachel asked softly, slightly looking back at Santana.

Santana looked at Rachel for a few seconds then smiled resting her head against the diva's shoulder. "It's whatever you want it to be.. Although, I was hoping it would be a special thing.. Possibly me and you being an item." she confessed while biting her lip.

Rachel blushed a decent amount. "An item.. Like.. Lovers?"

Santana nodded gently.

"Why me though.. You could have any girl or guy.." Rachel asked followed with pointing it out using a saddened voice.

"You're right, I could have _ANY_ but that's the thing.. Not anyone can be Rachel _**Fucking**_ Berry, only you." Santana explained before positioning them to where Santana was looking down into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel couldn't help but smile up at Santana. "Do you mean that?"

Santana nodded with confidence. "But don't think for one second, because I gots deep love, since I am your girlfriend now, that I won't point out when you piss me off or when you get a bit too Rachel Berry." Santana warned the diva with a laugh.

Rachel rolled her eyes and giggled. "I wouldn't have it any other.. Girlfriend.. I am your girlfriend?" she asked biting her lip, holding back any excitement she might have.

"Yes.. Otherwise I wouldn't claim you as my girlfriend.. Babe." Santana replied before kissing Rachel once more. "It's getting late, let's get some shut eye."

"Okay.." Rachel agreed before turning off the lamp that kept the room illuminated, she then covered both of them up, keeping snugged against Santana.

"Good night, San."

"Night, Berry."

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

* * *

**A/N:** Look familiar? This was my first one shot of Pezberry, but reworked completely. I read it over and realized I could have done better. I hope you enjoyed this rework of the story. Stay tuned for my Quelby (Quinn x Shelby) fic, which has yet to been titled.


End file.
